Relatively compact and portable pressure washers are an increasingly popular outdoor power tool as modern consumers become more familiar with their versatility and their capacity to reduce both water consumption and the time for performing various cleaning operations. We have observed, however, that the overall configuration of the known pressure washers is somewhat inconvenient, particularly where relatively large areas, such as the side of a house, deck, boat, vehicle or other machinery or equipment, are to be cleaned.
In this regard, the pressure washer is typically configured with a mounting stand that has a relatively low base, a handle that extends upwardly from the base, and a pair of wheels that are attached to the rear of the base. The base is employed to support the water pump and the electric or gas powered motor that operates the water pump. The base also typically includes a series of connections on a forward or side facing panel which permits the user to couple a low-pressure input (i.e., garden) hose and a high pressure output hose to the pressure washer. As the high pressure output hose is typically only about 25 to 50 feet in length, it is necessary for the user to frequently reposition the pressure washer when cleaning a relatively large area or when maneuvering around the article that is being cleaned. Repositioning of the pressure washer typically necessitates that the user halt the cleaning activity, grasp the handle of the pressure washer and push or drag the pressure washer to a new location. Needless to say, a repositioning event tends to be inconvenient and disruptive to the cleaning activity. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a pressure washer having improved mobility.